Sometimes Bad Leads To Good
by Butter Burner
Summary: ***CH 11 UP!!!*** Lily Evans's parents are murdered and it seemes that non of her friends can understand her... until she meets up with James Potter! They become friends but James wants more, a ball is announced and he wants to ask her but.. READ & REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

A/N well that's my second fan fiction and basically I started it because I didn't really got many reviews on my first fan fiction (hint! hint!).  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the plot belongs to me but everything else belongs to the wonderful JK.  
  
Sometimes Bad leads to Good  
  
Chapter One: Default Chapter  
  
A girl was standing in a middle of a deserted land.  
  
It started snowing.  
  
The land was getting slowly covered with the snow and the girl was still standing there.  
  
She was a very pretty girl. She had green sparkling eyes and long, red hair.  
  
Her name was Lily Evans.  
  
More snow was coming and the girl. she just stood there, in the middle, and looked at the sky.  
  
Now the snow was in the height of her waist and it was still falling.  
  
She tried to move but couldn't, she tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth.  
  
So she just stood there and waited.  
  
She knew what will happen but she couldn't do anything, so she just waited.  
  
The snow was now falling fast and in seconds it was covering her.  
  
She closed her eyes, fearing from what will happen to her and then she heard it - She heard shouts, people were shouting.  
  
"Lily! Lily!" They shouted, they sounded like her parents.  
  
She saw a hand trying to pull her out from the snow but it couldn't reach her.  
  
Suddenly she wasn't under the snow anymore.  
  
She was in the center of an old, creepy graveyard.  
  
It was raining, more and more drops came down.  
  
And then she saw it - two tombs. "Harold Evans" "Katrina Evans" - her parents.  
  
"NOOOO!" she shouted and suddenly she realized that she wasn't in the snow, she wasn't in the graveyard, she was in her bed, in her dormitory, in Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
She looked around her and saw her all of her friends near her, they looked worried.  
  
"Are you all right Lily?" Asked her best friend Lana.  
  
Lily felt horrible. Those dreams kept coming, on and on. But she didn't wanted to make her friends more worried then they already were, so she just said: "Yes, I'm fine".  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Lana suspiciously.  
  
"I'm sure, it was just a dream." She answered.  
  
"Okay." Lana said and she and the other girls went back to their beds.  
  
Lily tried to sleep, but couldn't, she tossed and turned but nothing helped.  
  
She felt angry and scared, she felt sad and confused.  
  
After another hour of turning around she got up from bed and silently got out from her dorm.  
  
She reached the common room - it was empty and looked a bit scary. She sat on one of the armchairs for a second but then decided to go somewhere else.  
  
She ran quickly out of the Gryffindor tower so that the fat lady wouldn't see who she was and then started to walk down the corridor.  
  
After a couple of minutes she reached a small room in the end of a big corridor. She went inside and shut the door after her. She cast a silence spell on the room and then started shouting with all her power:  
  
"I HATE YOU VOLDEMORT!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL MY PARENTS??? THEY DIDN'T DO ENYTHING TO YOU!!! THEY ARE MUGGLES! FUCK YOU!!! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DROP DEAD! I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE A SLOWLY, PAINFUL DEATH!!!  
  
I HATE YOU!!! GO TO HELL!!!"  
  
She screamed until she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She sat on the cold floor exhausted.  
  
It would have been so much easier if she could just cry, but she couldn't.  
  
During her whole life she only cried a few times due to some very sad events.  
  
But now she really felt ashamed of herself, not crying when your parents were murdered by the darkest wizard of all times!  
  
She felt like something was wrong with her, her parents would think she didn't really loved them! But she did, very much, she just couldn't really show it and it tore her from inside.  
  
She felt alone and nothing her friends told would make her feel better. Sometimes they really hurt her, not on purpose, they just never experienced anything like that. They couldn't understand, no one could.  
  
She got up and quickly got out from the room.  
  
She started walking but had a strange feeling that someone was watching her.  
  
But there was no one around her.  
  
She kept walking but the feeling didn't leave her.  
  
She turned around quickly and tried to feel if there was someone behind her.  
  
To her great surprise she felt something.  
  
"Show yourself." She told the 'something'.  
  
She heard a swish of a cloak and a boy appeared out of thin air.  
  
He had black, very messy, hair and brown, chocolate like, eyes. She recognized him - his name was James Potter.  
  
A/N well I know that this one isn't really like all the other stories (or so I hope) but I still hope you like it. The idea of the dream came to me first and only after that I decided what the plot is going to be like (weird, isn't it?). Please review! Please! Please!  
  
tta 


	2. Safe At Last

A/N thanks so much for all the reviews!!! I hope you like this chapter and it's full of emotions. I feel great! Espically because I have only two weeks for summer vacation that will last for whole two months and ten days! And today I didn't go to school!  
  
Sometimes Bad Leads To Good  
  
Chapter Two: Safe At Last  
  
"Oh! You scared my so much!!" Lily said breathing hard.  
  
"So did you!" He answered.  
  
Lily looked at him and saw he was looking at her outfit, she looked at herself and realized she was only wearing a very short pair of pants and a small top.  
  
"Don't get any ideas buddy! I know karate and my scream can be heard until the Slytherin common room!" She warned him.  
  
But he didn't really seemed troubled with it, in fact he laughed softly.  
  
"Number one: I don't think that if the Slytherins will hear you they will really want to help, number two: what the hell is karate? And number three: I'm not a freak pervert!" He said.  
  
"Oh..." Lily said, feeling a bit stupid, "I'm sorry but you *are* wandering around here in the middle of the night!" She apologized "My name -  
  
"You're Lily Evans," He cut her off "the one who beats me every charms lesson and I'm -  
  
"You are James Potter," She cut him off "the one who beats me every transfiguration!"  
  
They both smiled.  
  
Both were fifth year Gryffindors but didn't really talked because both had other friends and other interests.  
  
Suddenly James stopped smiling and looked at her seriously.  
  
"I heard about your parents Lily," He said "and I wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
Lily stopped smiling too, this small sentence hade a huge affect on her, and her bad mood came back at once.  
  
James, who saw what affect that had on Lily tried to make her feel better.  
  
"Lily, I know what you are going through and I-"  
  
But Lily, who was still angry from before or maybe just couldn't take it anymore yelled at him.  
  
"No you don't! You have no idea!!!" she half screamed at him and, before he could say anything, stormed as quickly as she could to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
While running she started thinking of what just happened.  
  
She had just yelled at someone who was almost a completely stranger to her!  
  
She was confused, she really didn't know what to feel or think.  
  
Why did her parents have to die? Why did Voldemort kill them? Why *her* parents?  
  
This wasn't fair! Everybody had parents, only she didn't have.  
  
Nobody understands...  
  
Nobody understands...  
  
Nobody understands...  
  
She reached the common room and sat on one of the couches and put her hear down with the horrible thought in hear mind.  
  
Nobody understands...  
  
Suddenly she heard someone enter the common room, she knew it was him and felt even worst.  
  
He probably was just trying to be nice and she comes and yells at him.  
  
Lily noticed she was shaking, she tried to stop but couldn't, she felt so mad and frustrated and she really didn't know what to do.  
  
She heard him coming closer.  
  
"Please leave me alone." She told him.  
  
But he didn't leave - he came even closer.  
  
"Just leave me alone will you!" She said.  
  
But he didn't listen, he was now standing near her, he took her hand and held it.  
  
"Lily - " He started saying but she cut him off.  
  
"Go away! Leave me, it's not like you really care anyway." She said.  
  
But he didn't let go, instead his grip got tighter.  
  
"Didn't I made myself clear? Let me go!" She told him angrily.  
  
"I do care Lily, I really do!"  
  
"No you don't, you're just saying so because you feel sorry for me." She tried breaking his grip.  
  
"No I don't Lily!" He said, "I know what you are going through!"  
  
"No you don't!" She almost screamed "Your parents weren't killed by the darkest wizard of all times!!!"  
  
At the very moment she said that he let go.  
  
"Yes they were."  
  
She looked up at him and saw his eyes filling with sadness.  
  
She felt horrible, she felt so selfish.  
  
"I'm really sorry." She said.  
  
He didn't react.  
  
"I didn't know," She tried to explain "I'm so, so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, after all it's not your fault! I really know what you are going through Lily. I've been through it too. I know what you're feeling."  
  
He sat down beside her and hugged her.  
  
"I know how hard it is."  
  
At this Lily couldn't hold herself anymore.  
  
She hugged him back and just started talking.  
  
"I still can't believe that they are really gone!" She said " I remember saying goodbye on King's Cross thinking I will see them on Christmas like always."  
  
His hug got tighter.  
  
"I hate Voldemort! It's all his fault! And everybody are happy and everything except me and the worst. the worst." She couldn't talk anymore.  
  
She had no idea why she opened so much to that boy.  
  
She just felt so safe and protected with him.  
  
"Nobody understands..." He said.  
  
And then Lily broke... she started crying.  
  
She cried and cried in the arms of an almost complete stranger.  
  
She cried for all the times she couldn't.  
  
She cried for her parents.  
  
The parents she loved so much and never got to say goodbye.  
  
She kept crying and crying.  
  
He just stroke her hair gently.  
  
On and on...  
  
She slowly calmed down.  
  
She cried herself to sleep in his arms, where she finally felt safe.  
  
A/N that was so emotional! I know it was kind of short but I hade to stop it here. I also wanted to tell you that I hade a problem similar to Lily's - it's really hard for me to cry. I'm not kidding! It's really frustrating sometimes. But of course I do cry! Just not like everybody else. Please review! Please? Please? Pretty please with cream on top?  
  
tta 


	3. A New Friend

A/N thanks for all the reviews! I don't really have what to say so I'll just start the chapter:  
  
Sometimes Bad leads to Good  
  
Chapter Three: A New Friend  
  
James looked down and saw that the redhead he was hugging was asleep.  
  
He lifted her easily (he wasn't a Gryffindor chaser for nothing!) and carried her slowly and carefully to her dormitory.  
  
He put her down on one of the free bed and pulled the covers up.  
  
Then he quietly left the room and headed to his own dormitory.  
  
He walked in and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his three friends:  
  
He heard his best friend's, Sirius Black, loud snores from behind the curtains of one bed, he saw, in the gap between the curtains of another bed, his friend, Peter Pettigerw, curled around himself with the blankets and his friend, Remus Lupin, asleep with a book in his lap.  
  
They were Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony - The Marauders.  
  
They were famous in all the school for their great pranks, they were also very popular and good-looking.  
  
They, already managed to brake all of the school rules.  
  
Together they created the Marauders Map, an incredible map of Hogwarts who showed all the people moving there and all the secret passageways.  
  
They also used James's fabulous invisibility cloak for pulling their pranks.  
  
The cloak was also very handy for other uses, James often took it when he couldn't sleep and wandered around the castle.  
  
Just like what happened tonight.  
  
Only tonight someone else was also wandering in Hogwarts - Lily Evans.  
  
Now, in his bed again, James felt that there was something special about her.  
  
He couldn't quite place it but he knew that there was something about her.  
  
He felt good, it wasn't very often that he opened to someone and that someone would open back. He didn't know how or why, but he had a feeling he could trust her and tell her almost everything.  
  
He liked that feeling.  
  
He fell asleep knowing, without asking, that he had a new friend.  
  
  
  
Lily woke up the next morning with a good feeling, she felt like her heart was less heavy then before.  
  
She wandered why and then remembered: her nightmare, her yelling at Voledmort and. James Potter.  
  
Yelling at him, crying and being hugged by him.  
  
Somebody understands...  
  
She had a new friend...  
  
A friend who understood...  
  
At last...  
  
  
  
Lily and Lana came down to the great hall.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok Lily?" Asked Lana worriedly. "Never better!!" Said Lily happily.  
  
Lana looked at her surprised, "Really??"  
  
"Really, really." (A/N Shrek rules! I just love the donkey!!!)  
  
Lana seemed confused.  
  
"I promise I'll explain later ok?" Lily said "Besides I'm starving now."  
  
Lana nodded and they reached the great hall.  
  
They were just about to sit down at the Gryffindor table when Lily spotted James and his friends in the other side of the table.  
  
She gave a small, shy wave and wanted to sit when she heard him reply: "Come sit with us!"  
  
Sirius, who sat near James, asked: "A new girlfriend Prongs?"  
  
"Don't be silly Padfoot, she's a friend." said James.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lily didn't really know what to do.  
  
She had no problem sitting with them, she actually wanted, but they didn't invite Lana and she didn't wanted to leave her alone.  
  
Sirius, who could catch up really fast, understood the problem and quickly yelled to Lily: "And bring your lovely friend too!" Lana blushed furiously but made her way together with Lily to the boys and Lily thanked god Sirius offered it.  
  
Lily sat in front James and Lana sat in front Sirius.  
  
"Hallo." James and Sirius greeted both of them.  
  
"Hey." Said both Lily and Lana.  
  
"So. what's up?" Sirius asked trying to break the ice. "Not much really, the last few days were pretty boring" Lana said.  
  
"Pretty much the same with us too." James said.  
  
"Well let's stop being all polite and start to eat!" Sirius said and without another word they all started eating the delicious meal.  
  
When they finished they all got up from the table.  
  
"Which class do we have today?" Asked James.  
  
"Divination" Lily said.  
  
"Oh, no!" Sirius groaned.  
  
"I suck a this one!" James said.  
  
"Me too," Lily said "plus it's so boring!"  
  
"I think it's nice." Lana said.  
  
"You only say that because you're good at it!"  
  
"And you only say that because you're bad at it!"  
  
"True." Lily admitted and they all went up to the Divination classroom.  
  
They all came in and saw that Professor Trelawlney wasn't there yet.  
  
Lana and Lily started sitting down when Sirius said: "Maybe will make a change in the pairs today?"  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked.  
  
"Well. you'll work with Lily and I will work with Lana." Sirius explained.  
  
Lana blushed again and Lily and James agreed.  
  
Sirius and Lana sat on one sofa and Lily and James took two chairs and sat around another table.  
  
Lily looked at Lana and saw she was still blushing.  
  
"She likes him!" James said quietly.  
  
He noticed Sirius wasn't acting normal, he looked shy.  
  
"And he likes her too!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They look so cute together, don't you think?"  
  
"They do." He said and then changed the subject "Listen about the talk we had last night-  
  
"I wanted to thank you. You made me feel so much batter." Lily cut him.  
  
"No problem, I just wanted to tell you that we can have more talks like last night."  
  
"I'd love that!"  
  
They wanted to continue the conversation but just then Professor Trelawlney came in and they spent the rest of the class listening to her boring voice drifting on and on about the mysterious future and wishing they would have picked another subject.  
  
After dinner Lana, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter went up to the Gryffindor tower. (A/N Remus and Peter woke up late and had Muggle Studies.)  
  
They caught two sofas near the fire and chatted happily all evening.  
  
Lily felt great, she didn't feel so good for weeks, she didn't feel that good from the day she heard about her parents.  
  
She laughed for the first time since her parents died.  
  
She felt full of life again.  
  
"I'm going to bed, I'm dead tired, coming Lily?" Lana asked at around 12 o'clock.  
  
Lily, who felt perfectly awake, said: "I'll stay here for awhile, I'm not so tired."  
  
"Suit yourself." Lana replied and went up.  
  
"I think I'll hit the shower and go to bed too." Sirius said and dragged Peter, who was already half asleep, to their dormitory.  
  
"I want to finish my book so I'm up too, what about you Prongs?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'll stay here a bit Moony." James replied thinking he would like to spend some time with Lily.  
  
"Nighty night." Remus said and left.  
  
Lily and James were now the only ones left.  
  
"Listen James, I really wanted to thank you again for that talk last night. It helped me." said Lily.  
  
"I'm just glad I could help!"  
  
"I'm really sorry for yelling at you like this before. I was just totally confused and angry."  
  
"That's ok, when my parents died I didn't know what to do with myself. I would cry or shout, but I kept feeling like there was no hope anymore."  
  
"Yes, and all the confusion" she said, feeling better after every word.  
  
"The confusion. I was totally lost at it. In some point I just thought I wouldn't be able to take it anymore. But I had friends, who helped me all through that horrible time." He said and felt like he was reveling something that was hidden inside him for a long time, waiting to come out. "And I wanted to tell you. that I'll be there for you. Whenever you need me. If you want to talk or anything just say so, cause I'm here."  
  
"Oh, James" She cried out and without a warning jumped on him and hugged him.  
  
He was quite surprised.  
  
"I'm so happy I have a friend like you!"  
  
"And I'm happy to have a friend like you Lily!"  
  
A/N this was kind of hard to write. I hade to rewrite the last part for like three or four times! Anyway I hope you'll like it, please tell me your opinion!!!  
  
tta 


	4. Midnight Snack

A/N I have no internet and nothing to do that's why I'm writing this chapter for you (it rhymes and it's true!)  
  
Sometimes Bad leads to Good  
  
Chapter Four: Midnight Snack  
  
Lily and James were hugging each other for a couple of minutes and then, rather embarrassed, let go.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed now." Lily said.  
  
"Me too, good night." James said.  
  
"Night" Lily said and they both went up each to his bed.  
  
Lily opened the door and was surprised to see Lana sitting on her bed looking perfectly awake.  
  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be 'dead tired'?" She asked her.  
  
"Didn't you get the message Lily?"  
  
"What massage?"  
  
"I only said I was tired because I wanted to have a privet talk with you!"  
  
"Oh..." Lily suddenly understood "Sorry, I'm not so normal and sane in 12 o'clock in the night."  
  
"That's ok..." Lana said "Can we talk now?"  
  
"Of course" Lily replied.  
  
She knew Lana from first year and since then they became best friends.  
  
They knew each other almost like they knew themselves, and that meant a lot!  
  
"You don't really have to answer, but what's going with you and James?"  
  
Lily was confused "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, nobody just invites someone to join him to breakfast with no reason, do they?!"  
  
Lily thought a bit before answering, it was quite complicated to explain, and she didn't think she was aloud to share all of their conversation with someone else.  
  
"Last night I couldn't really sleep so I went to 'explore' the castle a bit. We met and started talking. We found out we had stuff in common and that's basically all."  
  
"Oh... And are you like together?"  
  
"No!" Lily, didn't expected that at all, "We're just friends, that's all."  
  
"If you say so..." Lana said with a serious ton, but her eyes had a naughty look.  
  
"Lana!"  
  
But Lana just smiled mischievously and went to sleep.  
  
Lily went to bed too and hoped that by the morning Lana would stop this nonsense.  
  
  
  
On the next morning James, unlike normal teenagers who slept till noon, had to get up at 7 and get to Quidditch practice.  
  
Near the end of the practice Remus, Sirius and Peter came to the Quidditch pitch to watch James.  
  
After the practice ended they all walked together to lunch.  
  
"So Prongs, are you and Lily boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" Asked Peter.  
  
"Yes, what's going on with you two?" Remus asked.  
  
"Like I told Padfoot there, we are only friends!" James, said a bit angrily.  
  
Why does everybody think they are together?  
  
"Or so he claims!" Sirius said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Padfoot!!!" James shouted.  
  
"Just kidding!" Sirius said, trying to run out of James's reach, which was chasing him like crazy with Peter and Remus laughing in the background.  
  
After relaxing a bit they went to the great hall to see that Lana and Lily were already saving them seat.  
  
They sat down and started eating.  
  
"So what should we do now?" Remus asked the others.  
  
"We can go visit Hagrid." James said.  
  
"Ok." They all nodded.  
  
"As long as we won't need to help him with was of his 'pets'!" Sirius said and they all laughed and headed to Hagrid's hut.  
  
They knocked on the door and were quickly greeted by the enormous man.  
  
"Hallo there! Come in come in I just baked a few rock cakes!" Hagrid greeted them.  
  
They all walked in and sat in the giant sofa and armchairs.  
  
"Hallo Hagrid, how are you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Jus' fine!" Hagrid said.  
  
Suddenly some barks were heard from a box in the corner of the hut.  
  
They all exchanged terrified looks.  
  
"Er, Hagrid, what's in there?" Remus asked while Sirius came near the box and knocked on it.  
  
A few barks came in return.  
  
"Oh, it's just a sweet pet I got last week!" Hagrid said happily.  
  
Again terrified looks were exchanged.  
  
Hagrid came near the box and they were all ready to jump out in any second when Hagrid pulled the cutest black dog they have ever seen.  
  
"Oh! It's so adorable!" Lana cried and Lily took the dog from Hagrid's hands and started petting him.  
  
Soon everybody were gathered around the dog.  
  
"I've decided to call him Fang" Hagrid said.  
  
"Now, all you're missing is a dragon!" Peter said.  
  
"I'll get one of these one day too." Hagrid said and they all laughed.  
  
They spent the rest of the day talking about classes, Quidditch and other stuff.  
  
  
  
In bed again Lily only managed to say: "It has been a great day!" and fell straight asleep.  
  
  
  
Lily felt she just fell asleep when she felt someone awaking her up.  
  
"5 more minutes Lana." She mumbled and heard someone laughing.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw James leaning over her.  
  
"Wake up Lily." He said.  
  
"Why?" she complained.  
  
"Because!" He said and pulled her out of bed "We're going to the kitchens for a midnight snack!" She was up immediately.  
  
She looked around her and saw Peter, Remus standing near the door looking wide-awake and Sirius trying to awake Lana, who was mumbling in a strange way: "Is it morning already?" but was soon also awake after hearing Sirius explanation.  
  
"We are going to sneak under my invisibility clock to the kitchens ok?" James asked quietly and they all nodded.  
  
They all covered themselves with the clock. (A/N they cast a spell to make it big enough to cover all of them!)  
  
And as silently as they could they sneaked down to the kitchens.  
  
Sirius tickled the painted pear and they were in.  
  
They all sat down and a second later came a sweet female house elf.  
  
"Are the Marauders and their friends here for something to eat?" Asked the house elf.  
  
"Why yes Silky! It will be very nice!!!" Peter said and the elf bowed and quickly left.  
  
"So you visit here a lot?" Lily asked James while the elves were starting to hand delicious caked and cookies.  
  
"Oh yes!" James said.  
  
"These elves seem so nice!" Lana said.  
  
"They are!" Remus replied.  
  
"Especially when you need some food!" Sirius said.  
  
"My favorite!" Lana cried when she reached the strawberries and the sugar. (A/N Its sooooooo good!!! :))  
  
"Mine too!!!" Remus said and they both started digging the bowl.  
  
In the mean time Lily was taking care of the whipped cream.  
  
She loved it so much.  
  
Suddenly she saw James dealing with the chocolate cake and a mischievous idea came to her head.  
  
"Hey James!" She yelled and threw a handful of cream at his face.  
  
Bull's eye!  
  
At first he looked shock and slowly took of his glasses and cleaned them.  
  
He sat down and suddenly -  
  
"Take this Lily!" He threw a piece of the chocolate cake at her.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!" Sirius yelled and threw some cakes in the air.  
  
Soon eating was forgotten and they all were full of food from head to tow.  
  
Remus stuck almost a whole cake at Peter's face and Sirius was giving Lana a hair treatment with the cheesecake while Lily had her revenge on James.  
  
James jumped on the table and yelled: "I'm the king of food fight!!!"  
  
At this everyone stopped and yelled together at him: "NEVER!!!" and all the food was thrown at him.  
  
They all started laughing, James the most, standing in the middle of the table looking like a food mountain.  
  
  
  
A/N that was a really nice chapter, don't you think? It's been fun to write, especially the food fight part. That part is similar to the scene in the Peter Pen movie 'Hook' with Robin Williams where they have this totally cool food fight with the imaginary food that becomes real (ah. the power of the imagination!!!). I really like this movie.  
  
What did you think??? REVIEW!!! 


	5. Book Reading and Ball Issues

A/N well thanks for all the reviewers and especially Jitterbelle! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Oh and Katie Weasly just so you know I do have a plot! (I think.)  
  
Sometimes Bad Leads To Good  
  
Chapter Five: Book Reading and Ball Issues  
  
Lily sat in a big couch near the fireplace in the common room.  
  
Her hair was all across her face and her emerald eyes were focused on a book.  
  
She sighed, the book was so romantic.  
  
She wanted to be just like the heroes and heroines in her book.  
  
She wanted to be completely lost in that emotion called love.  
  
She wanted someone to love and someone that would love her back.  
  
Little did she know that someone was watching her.  
  
"So what do you think Prongs?" Remus asked James.  
  
James didn't answer.  
  
"Earth to Prongs! Earth to Prongs!" Remus said, looking amused.  
  
No comment.  
  
"Prongs!!!" Remus almost shouted.  
  
"What?" James came back to reality.  
  
"What do you think?" Remus asked getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"Bout' what?"  
  
"Didn't you pay any attention to what I said?"  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Just, stuff." James said and his mind and eyes went, again, to a certain redhead sitting near the fire.  
  
"Oh..." Remus said finally understanding. "Stuff concerning Lily?"  
  
"No!!! Why do you think so?"  
  
"Because you just stared at her for like an hour!"  
  
"Shhhh! She'll here you!"  
  
"So it is about her?"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
They were about to argue some more when Sirius came in trough the portrait hole.  
  
"Hello my friends!!!" He said looking cheerful.  
  
"Hello." They both replied.  
  
Then Sirius went to Lily.  
  
"Hello Lily dear." He said.  
  
Lily didn't answer, she was concentrating on her book.  
  
"Lily!" Sirius tried again with no success.  
  
Seeing that he was not going to receive attention like that he tried something else.  
  
He took the book out of Lily's hands.  
  
"Give me that back Sirius!" She said.  
  
"You can talk?!" Sirius said in fake amazement.  
  
"Yes! And I want my book back!"  
  
"I want to read it too."  
  
"You can read?!"  
  
"Very funny Lily."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Lets see what the book is about."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"That's no answer!" Sirius said and opened the book.  
  
"Sirius!!!" Lily screamed.  
  
But Sirius paid no attention.  
  
"Is It Love?" he read the title out loud. (A/N that's the name of my other story. He he he.)  
  
Lily started chasing Sirius around the common room.  
  
He started running and reading parts of the book.  
  
"Suddenly he felt like those beautiful green eyes were bewitching him, he felt his heart beating faster and faster."  
  
"Bring it back Black!"  
  
"No way, it's too fun."  
  
"It's my book!!!"  
  
"She came near him slowly and finally their lips touched."  
  
"You are so dead!!!" Lily finally caught up with Sirius and was starting to tickle him.  
  
She was very good at it.  
  
"Have mercy!!!" Sirius said laughing "Help!!!"  
  
"Say it!" Lily ordered.  
  
"No way!" Sirius kept laughing.  
  
"Then I'll have to continue!" Lily said and kept tickling.  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Lily Evans is the queen of Hogwarts and Sirius Black is her slave" Sirius finally gave up.  
  
"That's better" Lily let go.  
  
They both got up from the floor and went to sit next to James and Remus.  
  
James looked at Lily and Sirius and suddenly felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
He quickly shook that feeling away. He smiled at Lily and said: "Had fun?"  
  
"You can be sure." She said and they all started laughing.  
  
"So Lily, I'm guessing from the book you were reading that you like romance?" Remus asked.  
  
Lily blushed a bit but nodded.  
  
"Well now I know what to tease you about!" Sirius said.  
  
"Only if you want to be tickled to death!" Lily said.  
  
"No!!!" Sirius said quickly and went to hide behind James, they all started laughing again.  
  
"Let's go down for dinner ok?" James asked.  
  
"Wait for me!" Lana just came down from the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Where were you?" Lily asked.  
  
"I took a shower." She answered.  
  
"You missed something very entertaining." James said.  
  
"What was that?" Lana asked.  
  
"Lily chasing Sirius all around the common room while he was reading her book out loud." Remus said.  
  
"And Lily tickling him until he declared her queen of Hogwarts." James said.  
  
"Not fair!" Lana said.  
  
"That's ok were all going for dinner so there's bound to be something funny there too." Lily tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Fine." Lana said and they all came down to the great hall.  
  
As they entered many head were turned, some, of course, because of the Marauders but some because of somebody else.  
  
Since the night she met James everybody noticed that something changed.  
  
She wasn't shy anymore and she was happy.  
  
She talked with people and laughed.  
  
People started to notice Lily Evans.  
  
They sat down and wanted to eat when Dumbledore walked into the hall.  
  
"I have an announcement to make!" He said and everybody silenced. "I am glad to tell you that we will have a Christmas ball!!!"  
  
The hall was filled with applause and everybody started talking excitedly.  
  
"Dress robs should be worn and you will need partners for dancing!" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.  
  
"A ball?" Lily asked.  
  
"A ball?" Lana asked.  
  
"A ball!!!" they both said excitedly.  
  
"What should I wear?"  
  
"Who should I go with?"  
  
"What should I do with my hair?"  
  
"Who should I snog with in the end?" Sirius added with a smile.  
  
"Very funny!" They both glared at him.  
  
Sirius, Remus and James started eating but Lily and Lana kept talking about the up coming ball.  
  
"That Todd is hot."  
  
"Yes, and way out of your league!"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"What about Arthur Weasly?"  
  
"He has a girlfriend."  
  
"Molly."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then who should I date?"  
  
"A Slytherin?"  
  
"I would rather go alone, thanks."  
  
"Why? Snape is ok, maybe he'll remember to use shampoo this time!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
"Maybe you should go with Malfoy."  
  
"To my great disappointment he has a girlfriend."  
  
"I'm sure you're crying."  
  
"All the night!!!"  
  
They started laughing so hard people looked at them strangely.  
  
"Girls..." Remus murmured.  
  
"Gotta' love them!" Sirius said.  
  
"I have to agree with both of you!!!" James said.  
  
A/N the end of another chapter... PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh and just so you'll know all what Sirius reading was also from my other story Is It Love? 


	6. Too Late

A/N I love you people!!! I really do! I didn't think I'll get so many reviews! And thanks for being so supportive about my friend who's leaving for London, I didn't think you would even say something about it, I thought it was, you know, little author note that nobody pays attention to ;)  
  
I know I have lots of Grammar mistakes but English isn't my mother tongue so it's not really easy for me to see all the mistakes.  
  
I took the song out of chapter 4 because lots of you thought it was weird and come to think about it I think it's weird too!  
  
Sometimes Bad Leads To Good  
  
Chapter Six: Too Late  
  
The ball drew nearer and nearer and James caught himself staring at Lily more and more.  
  
The Gryffindors had History Of Magic and it was, well it was really boring!  
  
Peter slept, James was looking at Lily and passing notes with Sirius, Lana was trying not to fall asleep and Remus and Lily were actually the only ones who were listening and taking notes.  
  
Sixth time!  
  
-Padfoot  
  
Sixth time what?  
  
-Prongs  
  
It's the sixth time you were starring at Lily today like a complete idiot!  
  
-Padfoot  
  
I was not!  
  
-Prongs  
  
PLEASE!!!  
  
-Padfoot  
  
Ok, so maybe I starred at her once today...  
  
-Prongs  
  
Once?! Once?! Come on Prongs you got it bad for her!!!  
  
-Padfoot  
  
No!!!  
  
-Prongs  
  
Yes!!!  
  
-Padfoot  
  
No!!!  
  
-Prongs  
  
Ask her out to the Christmas ball!  
  
-Padfoot  
  
Why should I?  
  
-Prongs  
  
Because you like her!!!  
  
-Padfoot  
  
Just then the bell ringed at James went out as quickly as possible, to avoid Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Just ask her out, will you." The Marauders were sitting in the common room and Sirius, Peter and Remus, who watching James for the last couple of days, were starting to get annoyed with him.  
  
"Ask who out?"  
  
"Lily, you dimwit!!!".  
  
"Why should I ask her out?"  
  
"You're so impossible Prongs!!!"  
  
"Yeah you're mission impossible three!" Peter thought he was funny. (A/N Not!!!)  
  
"Really funny Peter."  
  
"We all know you like Lily, Prongs, so just ask her to the ball."  
  
"But what if she says no?"  
  
"What if she says yes?"  
  
"But what if she says no?"  
  
"But what is she says yes?"  
  
"Well there's only one way finding out: ASK HER!!!"  
  
"For Merlin's sake I don't think they heard you down in Slytherin Sirius!!!"  
  
"Ask her!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Lana just came in through the portrait hole.  
  
"James likes Lily but is afraid to ask her to the ball." Peter gladly informed.  
  
"Thanks Peter." James sulked.  
  
"You like her? That's great!!! You look so cute together!!!" Lana seemed excited.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Sure, James, but you have to ask her quickly, you're not the only one that seems interested in her."  
  
"Really?" James asked concerned.  
  
Lana nodded.  
  
"Ask her now ok?"  
  
"Ok, ok." James waited for Lily to come and meanwhile started gathering some courage to ask her.  
  
They waited a while, but Lily didn't show up.  
  
"I'm going to the kitchens, anyone wanted to come?" Peter was hungry.  
  
They all refused.  
  
5 second after he went Lily came in to the common room.  
  
"There's your chance, Jimmie." Sirius whispered to James.  
  
James was so concentrated in asking Lily he didn't even noticed Sirius calling him in the annoying name.  
  
Lily made her way to the group, she seemed excited for some reason.  
  
"Hey!" She said.  
  
"Hey!" Everybody except James said.  
  
"Lily can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure, but I want to tell you all something first!"  
  
"What is it?" Lana asked.  
  
"Well, you are not going to believe this but, Amos Diggort asked me to the ball!!!"  
  
An uncomfortable silence came.  
  
"A- and what did you say?" James said without looking at her eyes.  
  
"I said yes of course!" Lily didn't understand why everybody were so quiet.  
  
Suddenly Lana remembered she was supposed to be the supporting friend and that Lily didn't know what James felt.  
  
"That's great Lily!" She jumped and hugged her.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Let's go upstairs and pick a dress!"  
  
"Alright!" Lily went up and Lana followed, not before signaling Remus and Sirius to comfort James.  
  
James watched Lily go up.  
  
Again the uncomfortable silence came.  
  
Just then Peter came in eating sweets he got from the house elves.  
  
"Hey, what did I miss?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing!!!" James yelled at his and stormed to his dorm.  
  
Remus and Sirius waited a second and then ran after James.  
  
"What?" Peter asked the rest of the common room who was watching him.  
  
  
  
At the girls dorm Lana and Lily were looking for dresses.  
  
"Do you have any idea why the guys acted so strange when I told them about me and Amos?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, Lily, you see," Lana decided to tell the truth. "They were trying to see who could shut up for the longest!" Or not.  
  
"Oh." Lily was too happy to be suspicious.  
  
Lana was relived.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going with Amos Diggory!!!"  
  
"Yeah, you're so lucky."  
  
"I know. Whom are you going with?"  
  
"I don't know yet." Some already asked Lana but she declined all of them.  
  
"I'm going with Amos Diggory to the ball, I'm going with Amos Diggory to the ball!  
  
Lily singed, while trying on more dresses.  
  
Lana sighed.  
  
*Why wasn't James faster?*  
  
  
  
A/N Oh, I hate myself for doing this. Why indeed wasn't James faster? Well, if he did, it wouldn't have been so interesting. I'm sorry if I rushed it a bit but I really wanted to write it already.  
  
I want to thank everybody who reviewed my story and because I never said thank you in my other chapters I'm going to thank everybody who reviewed my story at all:]  
  
SweetiHunni - My first review! Yey!  
  
Sunprincess  
  
livic88  
  
Solid Gold Buddhist Raccoon  
  
Lelleigh  
  
Chibi-Chingo  
  
sCHEm  
  
Newt and Salamander  
  
Bag Gurl  
  
Siongee  
  
AmiAmiNSusu  
  
Sineadluv  
  
Otaku-nut44  
  
The Angelic Andria  
  
jasminegurl  
  
Alex  
  
Karen  
  
Katie weasly  
  
Jitterbelle  
  
Pickle Princess  
  
Mage of Fire - Oops! You're right, how stupid can I be? She's not Molly Weasly cause she didn't marry him yet. I actually wanted to write "Molly right?" in the sentence but I got confused.  
  
SanDiEE - Thanks for "constructive criticism". It did sound a bit like a flame but if you didn't mean it to be I won't take it as one. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes but English isn't my mother tongue, I only learned it at school! Oh, and thanks for giving me my longest review!  
  
Quinn  
  
KaTiE  
  
Suger 


	7. Just a Friend

A/N Well I'm flying to Italy and Germany in 5 days so this is almost definitely going to be the last chapter till I'm back - which means in something like a month! But maybe, maybe, if I'll get many, good reviews I'll have time to post another chapter.  
  
Sometimes Bad Leads To Good  
  
Chapter Seven: Just a Friend  
  
James sat on his bed.  
  
*I'm so stupid!!! Why didn't I ask her soon? Why?*  
  
Just then Sirius and Remus came in.  
  
They wanted desperately to say something but didn't know what.  
  
James just stared angry at the wall.  
  
"It's only a ball!" Sirius said finally.  
  
"Only a ball? It's not only a ball for Merlin's sakes! Asking a girl to the ball is almost like asking her to be your girlfriend!"  
  
"But there will be other balls!" Remus tried to cheer him.  
  
"When? Next year?"  
  
Both didn't answer.  
  
"Diggory! Form all the people Diggory! 'The Hufflepuff pride!' Honestly, he's so pathetic!!!"  
  
James always thought that Diggory was a bit cocky but not too bad, now he suddenly realized that Diggory was just a useless pretty-ball who didn't have enough brain to fill an eggcup. (A/N Yes you guessed it! Almost this entire sentence was taken from the goblet of fire - Harry thought those things when he discovered that Cedric was taking Cho!)  
  
"But it doesn't matter, she didn't even expected me to ask her, I'm just a friend! Just a friend!" James finally said what bothered him the most.  
  
"You can be more that that!"  
  
"How? If I'll tell her and she won't feel the same we couldn't be even friends anymore!"  
  
Sirius and Remus were looking at each other, lost for words, and James knew they thought he was right.  
  
"I think I'm going to sleep now, ok?" He said.  
  
Both understood and left the room.  
  
James pulled the curtains of the bed shut.  
  
He didn't want anyone to come in.  
  
He wasn't tried, he just wanted to think.  
  
Normally he would take the invisibility cloak and wonder around the castle, but there was still sunlight and people were still wondering around in the halls.  
  
That was the way he and Lily met.  
  
They would still have conversations in the night, just the two of them, telling each other everything.  
  
*No, not everything.* James thought.  
  
She didn't know how he felt.  
  
She didn't know how much he really liked her.  
  
How much he loved it when she smiled.  
  
When she laughed.  
  
Or when she was just herself.  
  
He loved her.  
  
But she thought of him only as a friend.  
  
And being her friend was better then nothing.  
  
A friend.  
  
Just a friend...  
  
  
  
Lily was in heaven.  
  
She was going with Amos Diggory to the ball!  
  
Amos Diggory!!!  
  
He was handsome and sweet and really charming.  
  
And he wanted her to be his date to the ball!  
  
Her!  
  
From all people her!  
  
She felt so lucky.  
  
She went to sleep with a big green on her face.  
  
  
  
Lily woke up the next day feeling incredibly happy.  
  
She woke up Lana singing.  
  
"Rise and shine sweetie!" She pulled her out of bed.  
  
"No!" Lana got back in bed and covered herself with the blankets.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Lily took away the blanket.  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But I want to sleep."  
  
"But I don't!"  
  
"So don't, I do!"  
  
"But I don't want to go all alone to breakfast! People will think I'm friendless!"  
  
Lana snorted. "You aren't?"  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then I'll make you!"  
  
Lily jumped into Lana's bed and started tickling her.  
  
"No!!! Stop!!!"  
  
"Get up first!"  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
"If I managed to make Sirius declare me queen of Hogwarts I will certainly make you get out!"  
  
Lily started tickling harder.  
  
"Ok! I give up!" Lana got out of bed and made her way to the shower.  
  
"Good girl! Now hurry up, or breakfast will be over!"  
  
Lily was skipping down to the great hall, Lana was walking next to her, looking like she could fall asleep any second.  
  
She was defiantly not a morning person!  
  
They sat down near the Marauders.  
  
"Hello my pretty ladies!" Sirius welcomed them.  
  
"Hey boys." They both said.  
  
"Hello." They all said and started eating.  
  
Just then Amos Diggory made his way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hello Lily."  
  
Lily turned around to see Amos looking at her.  
  
Her face immediately became red.  
  
"H-Hey Amos!"  
  
"Could I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure." She said, feeling a bit worried, does he regret that he wants to go with her, is he going to cancel?  
  
She followed him outside.  
  
James, who was currently holding a muffin, squashed it into pieces.  
  
"James." Remus said softly, he didn't use his first name often.  
  
"Listen there's something I think Lily should know about Amos." Sirius said.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"He's a player."  
  
"How do you know?" Lana asked.  
  
"I have some female friends who were his exes."  
  
"That's not good!" James said.  
  
"We need to do something!" Peter said.  
  
"No!!!" Lana said sharply.  
  
They all looked at her surprised.  
  
"Why not? I don't want her hurt!" James said.  
  
"Listen, James, I know you don't want her hurt, I don't want her hurt too but Lily is a big girl! She can take care of herself. She wouldn't appreciate you meddling in her business."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No! Believe me, I did this mistake once and Lily and me didn't talk for a whole month! I don't want you loosing her friendship!"  
  
The Marauders were just about to say something when Lily came back.  
  
She didn't look sad, she looked happy.  
  
Lana gave them a warning look as Lily sat down.  
  
*Well, I'm not going to meddle in her stuff but I can at least keep an eye on her* James thought.  
  
"So Lily, want to go with us to Hogsmead?" He asked. (A/N It was Sunday!)  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm already going with Amos." She did look like she was sorry.  
  
"Oh." He hated Diggory!  
  
"But maybe we'll meet you guys in the three broomsticks?" She offered.  
  
"Sure!" Lana said, "Is 1 o'clock ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They ate in silence for couple of seconds and then Lily got up.  
  
"Well, I'm going, bye!" She said.  
  
"Bye!" They all replied.  
  
She went to the Hufflepuff table and went outside together with Amos.  
  
James watched them going and squashed another muffin.  
  
"If things continue like this we won't have muffins any more!" But Sirius was more concerned about his friend then about the muffins.  
  
A/N Well that's it! Read and Review! I hope you liked it. Just so you know I really hate myself for doing this to little Jamesie.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
  
phoe2k - I'm sorry for cutting the last chapter so abruptly! But I just wanted to save some for this chapter.  
  
IamAlwaysSirius - I hurried!  
  
lily  
  
Mage Of Fire - If you say not to worry then I won't!  
  
Jitterbelle - Yes, it was on purpose! I also thought it was funny that it's pretty much the same thing that happened in GoF.  
  
BaBiEgUrL  
  
Suger - Yeah, I wish he would, but if he would it would be less interesting.  
  
Pickle Princess - I only learned at school but I got most of the vocabulary from TV and the other fics. And I started learning from the first grade! 


	8. She Finds Out

A/N I'm really sorry for not updating! I just experienced a horrible writer's block that blocked up this story completely. Sorry. I edited chapters 1-7 mostly grammar mistakes and stuff. I'm a hopeless case in grammar.  
  
Sometimes Bad Leads To Good  
  
Chapter Eight: She Finds Out  
  
The Hogesmead trip went completely uneventfully for the gang.  
  
James tried very hard to forget about everything and almost succeeded when he and Sirius entered Zonko's but a green-eyed redhead, who just crossed Zonko's with the scum formally known as Amos Diggory, ruined it.  
  
After they came back everybody went up to sleep.  
  
Everybody with the exception of James and Lily.  
  
"He's really sweet to me." Lily started telling James about Amos.  
  
"Really?" James found it hard to believe.  
  
"Yeah, I never thought someone will ask me to the ball!"  
  
James felt a pang in his heart.  
  
"And him of all people! Just what I wished for!"  
  
Another pang.  
  
"I'm so happy I have both of you and Lana."  
  
Another one.  
  
"James?" Lily noticed James was dozing off a bit.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Sorry I was rambling like that."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"So, what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Who are you taking to the ball, silly?"  
  
This question took James by surprise.  
  
Who was he going to take to the ball?  
  
"Er, I don't know. I don't think I'll go anyway."  
  
He had no will looking at her and Diggory dancing the whole night.  
  
"You have to come! It's gonna be so fun! I'll save you a dance or two."  
  
Maybe he'll just come for a few minutes.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Well, good night."  
  
She hugged him and went upstairs.  
  
He watched her disappear and sighed.  
  
Why did he have to fall for Lily Evans???  
  
  
  
Peter took a deep breath. (A/N It's the day afterwards if you're wandering.)  
  
He made his way to where Lily and Lana were doing their Divination homework.  
  
"Lana? Can I have a word with you?"  
  
Lana smiled.  
  
"Sure. I'll be back in a sec." She told Lily.  
  
They both went to a corner.  
  
Peter tried to open his mouth and say something.  
  
He couldn't.  
  
"Peter?" Lana asked looking at him funnily.  
  
Peter whispered something so quietly she couldn't hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you, er, go with me to the ball?"  
  
Lana was taken aback.  
  
That was the last thing she expected from him.  
  
"Cause I just thought that it... would be nice... if you..."  
  
Lana bit her lip.  
  
"I'm sorry, I- I can't." What was she supposed to say?  
  
Peter's face fell.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
"That's okay." He waved his hand carelessly. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"Peter-"  
  
She started but he already made his way up.  
  
Merlin, why did everything have to be so fucked up?  
  
Why?  
  
Why did Peter have to ask *her*?  
  
Why???  
  
Lana sighed and made her way back to Lily and the Divination homework.  
  
  
  
"Let's go somewhere." Lily told James.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know, you're supposed to be the Marauder who knows all the castle's secrets."  
  
"Alright, come." He pulled her hand and they walked out of the common room.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Wait! It's getting quite close to the curfew, we have to go back!"  
  
"Oh, come on Lily! Relax, no one's going to catch us."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
They walked silently for about 10 minutes.  
  
James stopped for a second to make sure he knew where they were going.  
  
Lily looked at the figure of the stone Gargoyle in front of her.  
  
Suddenly it seemed to come to life.  
  
James, who noted this, quickly grabbed Lily and jumped behind another statue.  
  
Before Lily could do or say anything he put his finger on his lips.  
  
Just then Professor Dumbeldore and a man they both recognized as the Minister of Magic stepped out from a hole behind the Gargoyle.  
  
James suddenly noted how close he and Lily were.  
  
*Don't even think about it Potter!* He scolded himself.  
  
"She wouldn't be able to deal with the truth Dumbledore!" They heard the Minister say.  
  
"I think Ms. Evans is quite capable to hear the truth."  
  
Lily and James both perked up with the mention of Lily.  
  
*They're talking about me? Why? What truth?*  
  
"She's only 15!"  
  
"And exceptionally smart for her age."  
  
Lily didn't understand a thing.  
  
"I am not going to tell her!"  
  
"Lily can handle it."  
  
"I don't think a child could deal with the fact that after doing an after death investigation it turns out that He Who Must Not Be Named tortured his parents for information about him and when they refused killed them!!!"  
  
Lily's heart froze.  
  
James watched as all the color drained out of Lily's face.  
  
Dumbledore and the Minister were now to far away to be seen or heard.  
  
"Lily?" He asked cautiously.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Lily?" He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let go of me!!!" She screamed and ran away.  
  
"Lily!" He started running after her.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
She couldn't believe it.  
  
She was a murderer!  
  
A/N Well? Like it? Didn't like it? I don't mind if you'd give me constructive criticism but please don't flame!!! Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I really need reviews so please give me some.  
  
I have a journal where you can read how the story is developing and stuff. Check it out and drop a comment:  
  
www.livejournal.com/users/tta  
  
or  
  
www.livejournal.com/~tta  
  
Thanks to the ones who reviewed last time:  
  
Specter  
  
Animegirl - mika - Yeah! We all hate Amos!!!  
  
Luna  
  
Rosa  
  
Suger - It's going to take quite a while before Lily finds out about Amos.  
  
Liz 


	9. Running Away

A/N Again, sorry for the long wait! This story is causing my troubles, honestly! More reviews would be also appreciated, thanks!!!  
  
IMPOTANT: It seems that not all of you understood what happened last chapter. What the Minister of Magic talked about was how the Ministry had made an after death investigation and they discovered Mr and Mss Evans (Lily's parents) were killed because they refused to give Voldemort information on Lily. *lets the realization dawn* okay... now that you get it I will continue the story!  
  
The idea for this chapter was taken from my internet pal Alohamora!!! Thank you so much!!!  
  
Sometimes Bad Leads To Good  
  
Chapter Nine: Running Away  
  
Lily started running down the hall.  
  
Away.  
  
She just had to get away from everything, everyone and from what she just heard.  
  
Away...  
  
"LILY!!!" James called after her but she kept running.  
  
James watched her run down the corridor.  
  
He started running after her.  
  
"LILY!!!" He tried catching up with her but she was quick.  
  
"LILY!!!! STOP!!!"  
  
Lily ignored him.  
  
She wanted to disappear...  
  
Shut everybody out.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
She kept running.  
  
"LILY!!!"  
  
James's side was beginning to ache.  
  
She turned at a corner and he followed.  
  
He managed to see her entering a little room.  
  
He ran to that direction and  
  
BAAM!!!  
  
Collided right into-  
  
"Diggory." He snarled.  
  
"Hold on Potter, what happened to Lily?" Amos was just about to return to his dorm when he saw the little redhead storm into the room.  
  
"Non of your business." James started making his way to the door but Diggory stopped him.  
  
"It's my business more then yours Potter!" He hissed.  
  
James ignored him and touched the handle.  
  
Diggory shoved his hand back.  
  
"She needs me now Potter... I'm her *boyfriend*."  
  
James ignored the aching in his heart.  
  
"But I'm her *friend*."  
  
Diggory snorted and quickly opened the door.  
  
"But boyfriends count more." He whispered and entered the room before James could do anything.  
  
Numb, he stood there watching Diggory approach Lily.  
  
He came and hugged her and James saw enough.  
  
He left in pain, both physically and mentally.  
  
  
  
Lily felt someone hugging her.  
  
"It's okay baby, Amos is here."  
  
She jumped.  
  
Amos?  
  
She looked up.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
Should she tell him?  
  
But what if he'll brake up with her?  
  
She *is* a murderer!  
  
"You know you can tell me anything." He whispered reassuringly.  
  
"Oh, Amos! I'm such a horrible, horrible, person! I don't deserve to live!!!"  
  
For a second he looked frightened, then a little smile played across his lips.  
  
"I'm sure whatever you did isn't that bad Lily."  
  
"I killed them Amos!!! I bloody killed my own parents!!!"  
  
Again, the fear came to his features.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Voldemort killed them, to get information about me."  
  
Every time she even thought about it she wanted to scream.  
  
Her parents were dead. DEAD!  
  
And it was all because of her.  
  
They were so happy when she got her letter, and that letter brought their doom.  
  
Moreover, *she* was the cause of their doom.  
  
If they would just have Petunia...  
  
Amos Diggory was thinking hard.  
  
Then his face split into a huge green.  
  
"Shhhh... Lily, it's okay, it's okay."  
  
"No it's not!!! They're dead!"  
  
"So you did a little mistake, it's not a big deal."  
  
Lily looked up at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, they were old you know. You probably did them a favor." (A/N hmm... this reminds me of what Fred and Geroge said bout scabberes when he was thought to be dead)  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a great girl Lily... and killing off your parents is not going to change it trust me."  
  
He smiled again satisfied, he always knew how to cheer people.  
  
Lily felt her heart stopping.  
  
She was a murderer!!!  
  
Deep down inside she thought that maybe... but Amos was right.  
  
She was a horrible person and someone should pull the Avada Kadvra on her right now!  
  
She didn't deserve to have friends like Amos.  
  
She pushed Amos's hands away and started running outside the room.  
  
"Lily?" He asked but she kept running.  
  
Faster and faster and faster.  
  
Away... Far away...  
  
She didn't see anymore.  
  
She collided into things, fell, bruised herself, but it didn't matter.  
  
She deserved it.  
  
Out... Out... Out...  
  
She fell again but someone caught her.  
  
"Lily!" She heard James voice.  
  
"Leave me alone James!"  
  
She struggled to get out of his grip.  
  
But it only tightened.  
  
"Lily..." He whispered softly and she broke apart.  
  
The hot tears splashed on his robs.  
  
"James..."  
  
"They're dead and it's all because of me!!!"  
  
"Lily listen-"  
  
"No! Amos was right I-"  
  
"Amos?!" James voice hardened at once.  
  
"He was right, I killed them and..."  
  
But Lily's power was gone and she fell into James's arms.  
  
She kept crying her eyes out.  
  
Slowly James sat on the cold marble floor with Lily in his arms.  
  
"It's alright Lily" He hugged her slowly caressing her cheek.  
  
"I've got you now."  
  
  
  
A/N That *^%#@ Amos!!! *swears* God I hate him, but it's so fun writing him... lol I loved the ending but this chapter confused me a bit. Hmmmmm... I'm weird.  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
The part where Amos says "You're a great girl Lily... and killing off your parents isn't going to change it". Was kinda taken from Bring It On, where the stupid boyfriend says: "You're a great cheerleader tor (sp?), it's just that maybe you're not captain materiel."  
  
Okie dokie:  
  
This is my livejournal link with chapter's development and such:  
  
www.livejournal.com/users/tta comment please! ;)  
  
I'm always happy to make new friends via my email (tta@hotmail.co.il) or my livejournal.  
  
Thanks to the lovely reviewers from the last chapter:  
  
x-woman  
  
animegirl-mika - "damned snake-faced son of a bitch" lol... I hope he rots as well...  
  
Suger - Lily knew Voldemort killed her parents but she didn't know that he killed them cause they refused giving him information on Lily.  
  
Shawnna - I explained everything on the top so look at the start of the chapter please.  
  
Alohamora - I don't mind putting up wiv you at all! ;) I almost can't cry as well... It's not like I don't want to it's just that I can't! And it's so annoying sometimes!!! Thanks again for giving me the idea!!!  
  
Liz 


	10. Any Time

A/N Sorry for taking so long but here's another chapter for you pleasure?!  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the plot belongs to me but everything else belongs to the wonderful JK. Some of the plot is also inspired by the TV series Smallville. (Which is great! Tom Willing is such a hottie!!!)  
  
Sometimes Bad Leads To Good  
  
Chapter Ten: Any Time  
  
James just sat there, exhausted, with Lily snuggling in his lap, asleep.  
  
He just held her, and he knew that's what she needed now.  
  
Someone to be with her, someone to help her, a friend.  
  
He looked at her and sighed.  
  
*What did she do to deserve all of this?*  
  
Life just weren't fair.  
  
He couldn't believe Diggory let her think she actually killed them.  
  
He felt his hands clench into a fist.  
  
Diggory didn't deserve her.  
  
But Lily didn't seem to think so.  
  
He sighed again and ran his fingers through her hair. He loved doing this. It calmed him down as well.  
  
Not that he could do it often, usually Lily hated it when people would play with her hair, but when she was in states like this, she didn't mind, and James had the sneaking suspicion she actually liked it.  
  
He leaned his head back on the cold wall, closing his eyes slowly, but not daring to actually fall asleep.  
  
Time passed by, and James was quite surprised no one came and punished them. But he wouldn't have really cared anyway. If Lily wasn't so sad he would have wanted this moment to last forever.  
  
The castle was quite, very quite.  
  
"I killed them James." Lily suddenly said softly.  
  
James perked up, she must have woken up without him noticing.  
  
She looked up at him, her brilliant green eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
James shook his head.  
  
"Don't lie to me James please, not you." She was hoarse from screaming and crying.  
  
"Lily, you didn't kill them, I swear!" She had to believe him!!!  
  
She looked away, finding it very hard to believe.  
  
"Lily!" he said firmly. "Look at me!" He lifted her chin so that her eyes were no directed at him. "You didn't kill them!"  
  
For a second they were only looking at each other very hard, motionless and speechless.  
  
"I believe Mr. Potter is right." A new voice came from in front of them.  
  
They both jumped and turned to face the friendly, yet sorrowful, face of Dumbledore.  
  
"It's most unfortunate you had to hear about it in this way but I can't turn back time. Now, would you please come with me to my office?"  
  
Lily didn't say a thing and James gave her a little push.  
  
"W-why?" She mumbled, he didn't want to turn her into the police or anything? Did he?  
  
"I have a few matters I wish to discuss with you."  
  
She looked at James, waiting for advice, he nodded at her for encourage.  
  
She turned back to Dumbledore and nodded as well. He offered her his hand and she got up.  
  
"As for you Mr. Potter," James smiled at him. "I suggest a good cup of tea from the house elves and then a good nap in your dorm." James nodded and Dumbledore handed him a permission. "I suppose you don't need directions towards the kitchen?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and James smile boarded.  
  
"Bye." He whispered to Lily and disappeared.  
  
She waved and then looked at the headmaster.  
  
"Come on Lily, I only want to talk to you, nothing is going to happen to you, except, perhaps, understanding some things better."  
  
And they both headed to the stone Gargoyle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily sat down and took a quick glimpse around the magnificent office, completely forgetting the circumstances of her presence there. She's never been there before, and she regretted it instantly. Her eyes paused on a shallow stone basin with odd runes and symbols craved around the edge that contained the weirdest thing she ever saw - some sort of half liquid and half gas silvery material. It seemed very strange, and a sense of strong magic as coming from it.  
  
"Ah yes, my pensieve." Dumbeldore smiled at Lily's puzzled look.  
  
"What exactly *is* this- this thing sir?"  
  
"A pensieve is a sort of a thoughts keeper Lily, I can preserve some of my thoughts and memories there."  
  
Lily was still lost.  
  
He smiled again and took his wand out and placed it near his temple. When he took it away a single strand of the same material was clinging to it. He put the strand in the basin and started swirling it. And, suddenly, a scene showed up in the material. Two people were formed there. One was holding the other tightly, and suddenly Lily realized it was her and James. She noticed herself crying and then, remembering again, she was hit by a wave of sadness. And she wanted to drown in it.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this Lily."  
  
Lily didn't reply.  
  
"But you have to understand you weren't the reason for their murder. Voldemort's power and supporters have been increasing, and they were attacking, muggles and wizards alike."  
  
"But he wanted information about me sir- if he would have wanted it, he wouldn't have killed them."  
  
Dumbledore sighed again.  
  
"I won't deny it may have been, partly, but it wasn't the whole of it. As horrible as it sounds Voldemort finds it amusing to kill muggle borns."  
  
"Amusing?" He was sick. Lily couldn't understand how taking someone's life away can amuse one? He was sick, and his mind was twisted.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore looked at Lily with his piercing blue eyes and she felt she was being x-rayed. "Dark times are in store... Very dark times..." He suddenly looked very tired and old.  
  
Lily took an inner long breath. Dumbledore would never lie to her, she knew that, and he and James both said that it wasn't her fault. Maybe... Maybe Amos was wrong, maybe, just maybe, she was innocent.  
  
Feeling much better she addressed her headmaster.  
  
"Thank you sir." He nodded, giving her a little smile.  
  
"It is already past bed time Lily, I suggest you tuck in, but may I offer you a sherbet lemon as a night snack before?"  
  
Lily laughed heartily. "Certainly."  
  
Dumbledore unstuck two and gave her one. She took it and with a small goodnight left the office.  
  
The headmaster looked at one of his most brilliant student biding him goodnight and leaving. Then he gave one last sigh.  
  
Dark time indeed...  
  
  
  
Munching happily on her sherbet lemon Lily started making her way to the Gryffindor tower. Still, deep down, it was bothering her, but she forced herself to be happy again. If Dumbledore said she wasn't then it was simply the truth.  
  
Walking through the entrance hall, she recognized the figure of her boyfriend, up on the marble staircase.  
  
"Amos!" She whispered. He turned around.  
  
"Lily!" She ran up to him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh, hey" A bit of concern mixed puzzlement were evident in his voice and features. "Why did you run out like that before?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just..." She waved her hand unimportantly. "and guess what? Dumbeldore said I wasn't blame for it!"  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes, see you were wrong." She smiled.  
  
"Oh," Amos said. "well I'm just glad everything's alright." He grinned broadly and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Good." He pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Lily's eyes went wide open from surprise. Her first kiss!!!  
  
She kissed Amos back, although she felt a little weird doing so.  
  
They broke apart and she gave him a little smile, which, again, felt extremely weird.  
  
*Odd.* She thought.  
  
"G'night." He started walking away, a bit crossed - he was never wrong! But at least he got to kiss her, he reminded himself happily.  
  
"Night." She replied.  
  
Feeling very weird for some odd, unexplainable, reason she made her way to her dorm again. Finally she was in front of the fat lady. "Password?"  
  
"Mad Hippogriffs." And the portrait swung open.  
  
She stepped in and made her way to her bed, suddenly she stopped, realizing the common room wasn't as deserted as she thought in the first place.  
  
James Potter was sitting on one of the couches. He looked quite concerned as she approached him. He stood up and looked at her.  
  
"Is- is everything alright?"  
  
Without a warning she caught him in tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered softly.  
  
James, quite caught by surprise, hugged her back, inhaling her scent.  
  
"Any time."  
  
  
  
A/N ooooh! Well I have such mixed emotions to this chapter! I loved the start, and the end but the middle was just blah!!! But please REVIEW anyway?!  
  
A bit information taken from the HP lexicon:  
  
http://www.i2k.com/~svderark/lexicon/  
  
My livejournal for updates and all:  
  
http://www.livejournal.com/users/tta  
  
Thanks to the ones who reviewed the last chapter:  
  
lil lily - Die Diggory die *chases him and stabs him madly* but he's so fun to write!!!  
  
Alohamora - Yes, James has her now... lucky Lily!!!  
  
KmM - touching? Really? *touched* thanks! :)  
  
Anime-girl mika - I would have slapped him as well but Lily is in a very delicate condition. I totally agree... If James would have been such an ass I wouldn't have gotton this far as well! Lol.  
  
chickensoup3  
  
sugaarmama - no, sadly enough Amos isn't out of the picture, yet! ;)  
  
Mira 


	11. Buried Under the Snow

A/N another update! Anyone willing to help me with ideas and such for the story is more then welcome!!! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the plot belongs to me but everything else belongs to the wonderful JK. Some of the plot is also inspired by the TV series Smallville. (Which is great! Tom Willing is... *drools*)  
  
Sometimes Bad Leads To Good  
  
Chapter Eleven: Buried Under the Snow  
  
Tap.  
  
Lily drew the covers up to her chin and turned around, trying to fall asleep again.  
  
Tap.  
  
Lily's eyes slowly opened. She felt absolutely no desire to get up.  
  
Tap, tap.  
  
Irritated, she started fumbling through her bed hangings. When she finally found the gap she poked her head out. Seeing that no one else was up she grunted and dragged herself out of bed completely, heading towards the door.  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She opened the door, which revealed the face of- no one. Lily blinked confused and stared at the entrance. She poked her head outside to make sure it wasn't some first year's idea of a joke.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Now feeling completely annoyed and irritated she closed the door and started muttering under her breath about ruined beauty sleep and the likes.  
  
Tap.  
  
Lily sprinted towards the door, determined to catch the bloody person, but yet again - there was no one at the door.  
  
Tap.  
  
Lily's head snapped towards the window, which rattled. She opened it and looked out. Only clear blue sky. No owl, no broom, no nothing to disturb the peace she experienced just a minute ago.  
  
"Oy, Lily!!!" She looked down and saw non other then James Potter grinning at her. She noticed he was holding little stones in his palm. "Took quite a while to wake you up eh?" his grin broadened. Remus, Sirius and Peter, who stood beside James laughed.  
  
Lily, who lack of sleep, as it seemed, didn't do well on her, posited her hands on her hips. "Why you-"  
  
But she never finished that sentence because she just noticed the grounds were sparkling white. White?! Her eyes traveled along the whole grounds and she finally realized.  
  
"It's snowing!!!" She let out a squeak, completely oblivious to the other residences of the dormitory who were still blissfully asleep.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Sirius exclaimed but Lily took no notice.  
  
"Snow! Snow, snow, snow!!!" She did a little jig on the spot. Meanwhile, James was gathering an amount of snow in his palm.  
  
"Hey Lily!" Lily looked at him just in time to receive a snowball right in the middle of her face. This time - she noticed.  
  
For a second she just stood there, literally frozen. In one quick movement she managed to whip the snow out of her face. Slowly, she walked backwards to the shadows of her room, from which the guys wouldn't be able to see her. She grabbed her cloak and fled outside.  
  
  
  
"Reckon she'd gone back to sleep?" Remus asked the others while they were watching the window of Lily's dormitory, which seemed quite abandon.  
  
"After such an attack? Nah, she seemed ready to kill." Sirius sounded positively delighted.  
  
James bit his lip but a lopsided grin still managed to escape. She was so fun to tease. But where did she go? He started stomping his foot impatiently. Where is she???  
  
Then suddenly, as from thin air, something charged on him. He fell backwards and the attacker fell with him. Green eyes clashed with brown ones.  
  
"It's revenge time darling." Lily smiled manically and stuffed a huge snowball in his mouth. Too surprised by her sudden move he was unable to resist until it was to late. She patted his cheek. "Tasty sweeitums?" James tried his best to glare at her but she didn't even seem to notice. Half of her on top of him she smiled yet again, very satisfied with herself. "didn't expect that did ya?"  
  
James coughed and finally managed to swallow the snow. He knew she wasn't prepared for another attack - which made it the perfect opportunity for him.  
  
Grabbing a hand full of snow he rolled on top of her bringing his full hand very close to her face. "didn't expect that did ya?" he asked in a mock high pitched voice. Lily's mouth opened yet again and she seemed to be torn between acting positively outrageous or giggling madly because he managed to attack her once again. He knew that if her hands weren't squawked to the ground right now she would have placed them on her hips.  
  
His gaze fluttered over her face and suddenly focused on her mouth. Her *open* mouth. He couldn't take his eyes from her mouth. If he could just brush his lips against hers... Just for a second... She looked so... sweet and... and if he could just...  
  
James's mouth opened slightly. Lily, who was until now quite amused, silenced and focused her gaze on him as well.  
  
*You have to control yourself James!*A voice inside him kept shouting. *You've got to get a grip! She has a boyfriend! She doesn't even want you in this way!!!*  
  
It took every bit of self-control James ever had to look away. He quickly got up, making her roll to the ground, and threw the snowball at her. She looked at him blankly for one second and then her eyes lit up again, she jumped and started chasing him around.  
  
"Come back here Potter!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lana set on her bed, staring at the wall. It was Saturday and both the Christmas holidays and the ruddy ball were getting far too near for her liking. The ball would take place in two days and the Holidays will start a day after it.  
  
She had no date.  
  
She had no date!  
  
She shook her head and laughed bitterly.  
  
Why did she put her hopes on the one guy that wasn't going to ask her? There were so many who would've agreed, and she had to pick the one who wasn't interested in her!  
  
And then, to top it all, one of his best friends asked her! And now, even if he would ask, she's have to turn him down. She couldn't do it to his friend, who became her friend now as well...  
  
*No.* She shook her head. *I guess some never have luck.*  
  
But she was okay with it. Really, she was! Not only did she lack a date she also had to come home to her family in the holidays.  
  
*'Home.'* She though sarcastically. She felt more at home when she visited Lily.  
  
And there was no 'family' to come to anyway. There was just her mother.  
  
Even though she tried her best not too, it seemed Lana was going to end up exactly like her mother. Her mother, too, had many lovely admirers who wanted her. But she, too, decided to choose the only one who didn't want her. And have her. And, of course, the one she chose didn't want 'that baby'. So he just left. And even though her mother tried hundreds of times to find him she never succeeded.  
  
Lana never understood why her mother wanted her at home. Every holiday her mother forced her to come and Lana couldn't really object. But when Lana came home she was never greeted warmly and pleasantly. Her mother could be found drunk and asleep on the couch - and that was on the best occasion. When her mother was awake, but still drunk, she used to yell at her, cuss her, her and her father. And how her father cursed her like this. Made her 'magical'.  
  
The only thing Lana thanked her father for was that he, apparently as her mother claimed, had some magical blood in him. Which, gratefully, made her magical as well. And being magical brought the letter from Hogwarts to her. The letter was her opportunity to leave it all behind. And have a normal life. Or at least try and have a normal life. And she took it without hesitating.  
  
Lana was way past the crying part. She'd gone through it enough. Now she just sat silently and stared blankly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius slowly made his way up to the girls' dormitory. His feet seemed to be made of iron, and every step he took was harder then the one before. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he was in front of the door to the dorm. She was behind that door. He knew she was, he hadn't seen her come down at all and, according to Lily, she only awoke a while ago.  
  
He took a long, deep breath and focused on the door. How the hell was he supposed to ask her? How the hell was he even going to get to that subject? This was all so silly. He'd just have to ask her and that's all, right?  
  
Sirius knew that if he'll try thinking what might come out of this he'll run straight back.  
  
No! He wasted enough time. Slightly encouraged by the fact she still didn't have a date and might be completely desperate he knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" He could hear her clearly.  
  
For a second he couldn't bring himself to speak, then: "It's Sirius Lana, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He took yet another deep sigh, pressed the doorknob and entered. She was sitting there, staring blankly at the wall. Her head snap towards him and her lips shaped a small smile. "Hey." She said.  
  
"Er... hey." He replied, feeling very stupid. "So... slept a lot?"  
  
"Mmmm." She nodded.  
  
"Good." He nodded and started feeling very awkward as well.  
  
She looked at him, apparently waiting for a reason of his coming. He however, didn't really know what to say.  
  
"So..." Sirius wished he had a better word then 'so' to say.  
  
"So..." She replied with a hint of amusement making him even more awkward.  
  
"About the ball..." For a second, Lana's face changed into an expression of fear mixed with hope, then her face have gone blank again. He had to finishe with it. Just do it. "Do you want to go with me?"  
  
She looked at him, for just a second, and then turned back to the wall. "I'm sorry," She said in a toneless voice that fitted perfectly with her expression. "I can't."  
  
"Oh," All he wanted to do was run away from there as fast as possible. "Okay."  
  
She nodded.  
  
And he turned to leave.  
  
"You just had the perfect timing didn't you?" She suddenly yelled at him, sounding bitter to the bone.  
  
He froze.  
  
"I just-"  
  
"God Sirius it was just perfect timing you know?"  
  
"I-"  
  
But Lana cut him again, and it seemed something that was building up inside her for a long while just came bursting outside. "Why didn't you wait for the night before the ball huh? That would have been even more convenient wouldn't it? And you knew! YOU KNEW!!!! You knew that it was too late!!! WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER? Wasn't it obvious what I'll answer?!"  
  
Nothing, absolutely nothing has hurt him, like this. Never.  
  
Anger was starting to build inside him. What did he do wrong? Ask her to the ball? There is a nice way to turn people down, didn't she heard of it??? He, as it seemed, was the polite one. So needed to act as one. He would. Right now.  
  
"OH I'M SO VERY SORRY!!!" He yelled in a mocking voice at her. If she didn't care for him at all then it didn't matter what he'll say. He stormed out of the room not even looking where he was running.  
  
  
  
Lana looked at the door he just banged shut. She was trying very hard to stay indifferent to it. But she couldn't. Hot tears started splashing on her cheeks. She didn't even bother to wipe them away.  
  
*Some never have luck.*  
  
  
  
A/N Finished!!! With a resolute that managed to really confuse me but... that's what there is... REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
My livejournal: http://www.livejournal.com/users/tta  
  
Thanks to the ones who reviewed last time:  
  
fae - I'm getting to the ball... I suppose it'll be next chapter k?  
  
Marina  
  
lil lily - as you saw a kiss was very close this chappie. ;) there's hope!  
  
KOSREDWALL - I love Peter Pen! Yeah the guy who toek over him died... gosh it was sad... :(  
  
Animegirl-mika - Of course they'll break up sometime! (didn't you read hp? Lol) we haven't talked in such a long while! Urgh! Damn those time differences!!!  
  
I Have No Life  
  
Alohamora - she will get a grip! I promise you! Although it might take a while...  
  
Pippi Hooch - yeah! *starts shooting Amos as well*  
  
HermiAngel - like always... you flatter me! 


End file.
